


Repeated Rejection

by ChouetteAlouette



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChouetteAlouette/pseuds/ChouetteAlouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeated Rejection

Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered. 

It wasn’t often that Kankri doubted himself and his wisdom. After all, in his uniquely bestowed position, he was the sole person available in his universe that could truly observe and comment on the social problems that ran rampant and free every single day, unrestrained and ignored by the majority of the population, leaving it to him to bring such obvious issues to the light, which was by no means an insulting comment towards anyone who happened to be nocturnal quite like himself, however- 

There were still moments where he had to ask himself if he was really right about everything. 

He tried to shake off the thought every time it happened to flit through his mind. Because, of course, there was no way that it could possibly stay. But sometimes, it wouldn’t allow him to shake the thought away. It would sit there, in the back of his mind. A heavy presence, nagging at him for a good while. 

You’re annoying. 

You’re idiotic. 

No one will ever bother to listen. 

Kankri wasn’t stupid. He couldn’t be, to have survived that hell hole of a game and come out alive. Or dead…Well, certainly not dead-dead at any rate. 

He wasn’t completely ignorant to how his friends would act when he was around. He knew that they would tense up awkwardly when he opened his mouth. He saw the way their eyes flicked around, trying to find some way to get out of the conversation as fast as they could. 

And he certainly noticed that they wouldn’t come back, even when they said they would. 

When he found Karkat, he’d hoped it would have been different. After all, Karkat was technically him through some twisted ectobiology and genetics. If anyone could appreciate the gravity of what he said, it would have been his own alternate universe descendant. 

But Karkat was the same. He was the same as all the others. The hunched up shoulders, the flickering eyes, the stunned and – he had to admit – awkward silence on Karkat’s part…Kankri hadn’t been willing to admit that even the troll who shared his blood didn’t want to hear what he had to say. So he kept going anyway, hoping something he said at some point would strike a cord. 

But nothing did. Latula ended up tearing him away from the young troll, sending Kankri off on his way somewhere else. The rejection has stung, but he forced it down. Shortly later he was stumbling upon Meenah, finally out of her hiding after what had felt like eternity. The prospect of another chance had brightened his disposition slightly. Meenah had always avoided his talks, always busy with other things. 

She was just as busy now as ever. Rejection stung painful again, so when she asked him to wait here for her to come back, he foolishly agreed. 

As he stood there like an idiot, the thought came back. 

Meenah never did.


End file.
